In the field of miniature sprayers intended to be offered to consumers, the aim is to reduce the manufacturing costs of the device by simplifying its structure, reducing the number of components and making it easier to manufacture and assemble. A product dispenser of this type usually comprises a reservoir and a manually activated pump mounted by force, like a plug, in an opening of the reservoir. The pump comprises a pump body forming the plug in which a needle valve or a piston is mounted, which is part of an outlet valve. The pump body is surmounted by a tappet-button mounted so as to be mobile in the extension of the body. The invention relates to a new arrangement of such a dispenser, optimised to reduce its manufacturing costs.